galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of New Karalia
The Kingdom of New Karalia is the successor to the Karalian Empire. Founding The Kingdom of New Karalia was founded after the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate made an effort to topple the violent dictatorships that plagued the Soul Nebula. With a few exchanges of information, a sovereign government was founded. Although the Rustiagon bloodline was lost with Rustiagon Kalya's self-exile, the preserved genetic code was used to create a new king, Karrel II, genetically enhancing him to be the best possible. Karrel II resembled a 10-year old Vaikan when he was finished being created, so a Regent was put in command until Karrel II became old enough to rule on his own. Government The Kingdom of New Karalia reused many assets from their predecessor. However, due to influence from the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, many of the requirements to attain a position of political office were overhauled. Shunketsu Station Built from the nearby asteroid from which it is named after, Shunketsu Station is a ring-shaped space station orbiting Ner'Ackarra maintaining a gravity of 1.1 G through rotation. The ring's center is connected to the moon's surface via a space elevator. The buildings, including the main capital building, are modeled after architecture from the late Second Age Lacad. The design aspects were inspired by a neo-medieval movement that begun after the end of the War Between Vaikan States. Constitution In exchange for aid in forming a stable government and prolonged economic and military assistance, the Eteno deemend themselves worthy of being the majority party in the process of drafting the KoNK's constitution. Written into the constitution are many of the laws and systems present in the EIT, as well as numerous long-term clauses meant to guide the KoNK into performing a range of actions and campaigns to the benefit of themselves and the EIT, as well as providing concessions to the EIT permanently. These clauses include mandates to reconquer all former KE territories in an undetermined timespan, carried out by KoNK forces trained and equipped by the EIT. After this is completed, the constitution grants the KoNK full administrative autonomy from the EIT. Long-term political concessions include allowing Eteno internal security forces full access and total legal jurisdiction within the KoNK, and mandates for facilitating preferential mineral export contracts between KoNK and EIT companies. Military The Kingdom of New Karalia does not manufacture its own military equipment, instead importing Eteno ships, vehicles, supplies, and munitions as well as manufacturing domestic variants on license. New Karalian military personnel regularly trained with Eteno forces and veteran Imperial Armed Forces sailors and soldiers comprise the core of the teaching staff of New Karalian military academies. As such, the Kingdom of New Karalia's military is functionally quite similar to the military of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, with only a few minor differences. New Karalian forces tend to be slightly more mobile and put less focus on heavier pieces of equipment such as heavy tanks and large artillery pieces. A domestic naval design construction program was launched in conjunction with the Eteno naval construction firm Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds, which had won a contract to produce 1,200 new gunboats and 300 destroyers designed by New Karalian engineers trained in Eteno naval engineering schools. Technology Most of the Kingdom of New Karalia's technology is actually imported from the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. It is mostly used for military purposes rather than for the casual civilian. Most of the more casual technology is significantly out of date, due to losses from the War Between Vaikan States. Culture After the War Between Vaikan States, many colonies inhabited by the Vaikan became poverty stricken and deprived of technology. Thus, a new cultural movement began reviving aspects of pre-industrial Ucharpli inspiring a neo-medieval movement. The high technology elements are mostly originate from the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. The non-military aspects are mostly low-technology, resulting in an odd situation where a large portion of inhabitants are not entirely familiar with how their own technology works. Category:Vaikan factions Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Empires Category:Constitutional monarchies